


Wishing for the Best

by CorsetJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you try to be a bridge laid down between them, they will tear you in half."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing for the Best

Her phone no longer buzzed with texts from Gabriel or calls from Jack. Part of her wanted to believe that the late hour had something to do with it but if she were honest it seemed doubtful. Both men had contacted her before in the wee hours of dawn - for medical treatment, advice, or in Gabriel’s case, just a voice to speak to.

She wanted to take the silence as a good sign. That no one was hurt, that both men and their teams were resting.

Angela wanted to believe that things had not been so strained between her friends since Jack had gained the promotion to Strike Commander. That Gabriel had not become moodier than usual, his words stiff where once he’d laughed and joked.

And Jack, who now smiled less and argued more - Jack who now tilted his words to deflect media attention and seemed to be wearing down more and more everyday because of it.

She’s tried to bring them together but all that happens is muted glares thrown behind her back when they think she isn’t looking. A tenseness in the air that used to be calm.

Angela wants to believe, but a miracle seems less likely to happen day by day.


End file.
